


Bandida

by Nube_Gris6



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angustía, F/F, Relación problemática, Robo - Freeform, Tragédia, asesinato, cassunzel, rapunzel y cassandra, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nube_Gris6/pseuds/Nube_Gris6
Summary: 10 años después de que Cassandra abandonara su anterior vida en Corona la guerrera se enfrenta a situaciones lamentables que la obligan a ganarse la vida por otros medios. Pero las cosas cambian cuando se encuentra a Rapunzel.¿Será suficiente para tomar sentido a su vida?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra y Rapunzel - Relationship, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bandida

Tan tarde como de costumbre Cassandra permanecía despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, los primeros días intentaba concentrarse en dormir pero pronto descubrió que eso le sería imposible, tanto tiempo y horas pasó discutiendo consigo misma, pensando en si lo que había hecho años atrás fue la mejor opción "irse de Corona" no parecía doloroso, sí, dejó atrás a su padre y a un puñado de amigos pero lo que más le dolía era dejar a Rapunzel, dejar a su princesa, claro que era lo correcto, ya no estaba en la sombra de nadie, era libre de hacer o decidir lo que quisiera.  
Pronto esas noches de insomnio tomaron un lugar más significativo en su vida, ya no eran noches en vela pensando en su antigua vida o preocupándose por su futuro, ahora habían tomado un rumbo completamente diferente en su corazón.  
Cassandra pensaba y pensaba, se pasaba minutos hasta horas pensando en lo que había dejado, en lo qué había logrado desde que había tomado las riendas de su propia vida, pero por más que pensaba en su nuevo destino no podía encontrarle un propósito fijo. Era abrumador, desesperante el querer encontrarle sentido a algo que todavía no lo tenía, buscar algo que no sabía encontrar.

La posaba en la que se encontraba no era lujosa, ni siquiera un poco cómoda, ella dormía sobre colchas de heno, era verdad que Cassandra se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera, se acostumbró a escuchar a los grillos cantar, a soportar el frío de la noche, a tener la espalda incomoda y sobre todo, se acostumbró a no pensar demasiado en sus problemas.  
El método de vida que la guerrera manejaba era simple, despertar, salir y montar con Fidella hacía nuevos horizontes, Cassandra jamás se quedaba dos veces en el mismo lugar, siempre intentaba encontrar algo nuevo qué hacer o qué pensar. Al principio, algunas veces paraba para trabajar, para ganarse el sustento, normalmente realizaba trabajos pesados por algunas monedas de plata, oro si le iba bien. Pero después de vivir en un castillo con privilegios jamás elegiría ser una dama de compañía sobre trabajar duro.  
Pero cuando los problemas comenzaron todo se vino abajo, el trabajo duro ya no era suficiente y conforme pasaba el tiempo Cassandra tenía cada vez más dificultades para encontrar algo que pudiera hacer. Por eso a tan solo pocos años desde que decidió probar un método de vida más llevadero, la misteriosa guerrera de Corona fue conocida por ser una de las bandidas más astutas y rápidas de los 7 reinos y de sus alrededores.  
Conforme el tiempo pasaba su experiencia aumentaba gradualmente. Ya no era una simple ladronzuela que intentaba ganarse la vida, ahora Cassandra era temida y buscada en cientos de lugares. Pero como ella misma había establecido, no se quedaba en un sitio dos veces por lo que era bastante difícil que la atrapasen.  
¿Ese era el camino que Cassandra quería tomar?, No, la chica intentó ganar un propósito pero cuando sus opciones y su ánimo en la vida se acabó, no le quedó de otra que tomar lo que no era suyo. O por lo menos así quería excusarse.

El viento se mecía por los alrededores, pasaba incauto por la ventana pobre y deslumbrante, el frío pronto comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Cassandra pero no era un problema, su mente estaba tan abrumada, antes había sido así pero ahora por alguna extraña razón era diferente, Cassandra se levantó, limpió las hebras de heno que invadían su ropa, con todo su cuerpo se flexionó para estirarlo por completo, bostezó y derrotada por su mente abandonó el posadero para tomar un trago en uno de los bares cercanos.  
Cassandra había olvidado el nombre del poblado, de cualquier forma no parecía tan importante, antes de que la hábil ladrona se fuera del lugar esta acomodó sus botas, limpió su capa y cubrió su rostro con su capucha negra, ese disfraz simple era perfecto para pasar desapercibida por la ciudad.  
Cass salió y buscó con la mirada algún lugar para tomar algo, no tardó demasiado y cuando lo encontró se dirigió a él.  
El lugar era desagradable, por lo menos eso se esperaba de una choza que estaba rodeada por basura y ratas negras que iban y salían por la comida estancada, pero esto no era problema para Cassandra quien sin temor abrió la puerta del lugar la cual rechinó un poco.  
Cuando la guerrera entró pudo notar un fuerte olor a alcohol, no estaba demasiado transitado ya que había 3 o 4 personas en las mesas. Cassandra se sentó en la barra principal y pidió un vaso sencillo de su bebida local, el anciano que atendía solo afirmó con la cabeza y tan serio como misterioso se fue, Cassandra cubrió aún más su rostro cuando se percató de un cartelón que le delataba, con la típica leyenda de "se busca" en él. El anciano que la atendió tardaba demasiado en entregar una simple orden por lo que Cassandra sospechaba que la habían reconocido y antes de salir de su asiento e irse una señorita de aspecto agradable se sentó a su lado.

"Tú no pareces de por aquí" Aquella dama fina cruzó las piernas, llevándose la bebida a la boca.

Cassandra dudaba responder, esa mujer era de buen ver, con una altura bastante por el promedio, piernas largas y finas además de unas manos delicadas, portaba un vestido rojo que dejaba ver más allá de sus atributos, cabello y ojos obscuros como la noche misma.

"Estoy de paso" Cassandra observó con cuidado a la mujer y sospechó que no tenía gratas intenciones

"Ya veo, pareces joven y además eres linda, no deberías estar un lugar de mala muerte como este" la mirada cálida que le proporcionó a Cassandra ahuyentó un poco sus preocupaciones "Ya sabes, normalmente la gente viene aquí para desahogar sus penas"

"No parece que tú tengas esa intención" cuestionó Cassandra devolviéndole la mirada

La sonrisa burlona no tardó en aparecer

"Yo soy la dueña de este lugar querida" comenzó "¿Ves este atuendo?, es sólo fachada... pero podría quitarlo si eso deseas" ¿Acaso aquella mujer le estaba coqueteando?

"Dime, ¿qué clase de hombre puede causarte este sufrimiento?"

Cassandra volteó la mirada y giró los ojos, no tenía la intención de hacer amigos, mucho menos de hablar sobre cómo se sentía pero, ¿qué más daba?, nadie la conocía en ese lugar, pronto se marcharía

"No es nada, solo siento que no he hecho nada útil con mi vida"

"Eres joven amor, tienes toda una vida para hacer lo que se te plazca"

Como lo sospechó, aquella mujer no lo entendía

"Sé que soy joven" renegó "Pero no tengo un propósito" Cassandra tensó los hombros harta de sus inconformidades

"Entonces te daré uno..." Aquella señorita misteriosa sacó de entre sus aposentos un mapa de la zona. "Mañana al anochecer tendré un trabajo para ti, si te interesa encuéntrame aquí a primera hora"

Cassandra tomó el riesgo y soltó una carcajada. "¿Por qué crees que me interesa?" Cuestionó cínica

"Oh querida, no creas que esa capucha puede esconderte" la dama de buen aspecto tomó la barbilla de Cassandra, acunándola entre sus manos. "Eres esa ladrona tan buscada... Puede que unos cuantos sacos de oro no te puedan interesar pero, ¿Qué tal tu libertad?"

"¿Es una amenaza?" Cassandra preparó su mano derecha desenfundando su cuchillo, preparada para cualquier peligro

"Tómalo como quieras, sé que me serás útil y te llevarás una gran parte del botín"

Las manos de la mujer fueron rechazadas por Cassandra, apenas pudo se levantó de la barra y salió del lugar. Tomó a Fidella y cuando estuvo apunto de montar al caballo algo la detuvo.  
No era el hecho de que pudiera ser delatada, algo en esa mujer le parecía bastante atractivo, sacos de oro era más que una recompensa, era todo un botín que la dejaría lejos de preocupaciones durante mucho tiempo.  
Su moral la mataría, su ética también

"Solo será este trabajo" se dijo a sí misma bajando del caballo.

*-*

"Si están aquí es porque les interesó mi innegable propuesta"

El bar que había visitado la noche anterior estaba vacío a excepción por supuesto de un puñado de personas de mala muerte.

Cassandra observaba como la mujer de la noche anterior se regocijaba, tenía la mirada más alegre y sus ojos eran brillantes y llamativos, por alguna razón no dejaba de hablar sobre lo magnífica que era su oferta

"Bien, hoy transitará un gran cargamento de oro directo desde uno de los 7 reinos. Si logramos detenerlo podremos tomar el oro y salir sin llamar la atención". La joven mujer tomó uno de los pergaminos que estaba entre las pilas de provisiones, con ambas manos lo extendió por la mesa de abedul y orgullosa explicó paso a paso el plan. "Tomaremos este atajo y los sorprenderemos por aquí..."

Cassandra por su parte intentó prestar la mayor atención posible, pero su mente no estaba ahí, por alguna razón sentía un mal presentimiento, algo no cuadraba, no del todo.  
La alta experiencia de la ladrona era suficiente, Cass había pasado tanto tiempo en los caminos exteriores a los castillos, estudió a detalle los mapas de la zona y sobre todo las rutinas de los carruajes de oro. Era extraño que a tales horas de la noche un carruaje lleno de oro pasara por esos caminos de mala muerte.

"¿Alguna duda Cassandra?" Preguntó la esbelta mujer llevándose las manos a las caderas

"¿Qué pasará con los transportistas?" El método de vida de Cassandra le abitaba lastimar a las personas.

"No habrá locales, solo uno que otro guardia cuidando el carruaje, tú encárgate del oro querida". La sonrisa descarada de aquella mujer hizo crispar los nervios de Cassandra. "Si ya no hay dudas entonces esperemos el anochecer"

*-*

Mientras la situación pasara conforme al plan no habría problemas. Cassandra esperó junto a los demás, el terreno era algo abrumador, el suelo estaba lleno de un césped seco y rugoso, el frío de la noche hacía temblar cada parte del cuerpo de la guerrera, Cass intentó conservar el calor juntando los brazos.

"¿Cuánto falta?" La mandíbula de Cassandra temblaba, cada segundo el ambiente era peor

"Ahora mismo, el carruaje debería pasar en cualquier momento"

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que en el horizonte una luz delataba a un peculiar carruaje, llevaba 4 caballos para transportarlo pero lo más característico era el símbolo del _sol_ que decoraba la parte delantera.  
El frío en el cuerpo de Cassandra fue rebasado por un miedo devastador, _el símbolo del sol_ , aquel carruaje era Coroniano. Cass pensaba sus opciones, si alguno de los guardias la reconocía se metería en graves problemas, su anonimato sería derrocado y su vida correría peligro de nuevo, sin embargo no podía irse, abandonar el plan no era una opción.  
Si los guardias de Corona no la atacaban entonces los demás bandidos sí.

Sin embargo, lo mejor que Cassandra podía hacer era terminar lo más rápido posible.

"Debemos tener cuidado, ese tipo de transportes tienen doble cerradura" mencionó

"Cómo sabes eso?"

Cassandra quedó en silencio, tal vez no debería hablar demasiado

Antes de inventar una excusa astuta uno de los bandidos lanzó la señal. Inmediatamente la carnada se puso al borde del camino. El carruaje se detuvo y el jinete atendió a los yacidos en la carretera hacia la ciudad. Apenas el carruaje fue abandonado Cassandra con gran habilidad saltó hacia la parte trasera del carruaje concentrándose en abrir la cerradura, una vez terminó abrió de par en par el compartimiento trasero, dentro había una gran cantidad de cosas valiosas, vasijas, plata, moneda Coroniana, oro y más oro por montones, sacos enteros que estaban a su merced. Cassandra sin imprevisto comenzó a sacar lo que pudo, cuando estaba a punto de terminar un sonido hueco llamó su atención, provenía de la parte delantera del carruaje. Con cautela se dirigió a la parte delantera, desenfundó su daga y abrió la puerta.  
La guerrera se sorprendió al ver 4 personas dentro del carruaje, se supone que no habría personas involucradas

"Sácalos de ahí" ordenó uno de los bandidos que fungía de carnada

Cassandra agudizó la vista, aquellas personas portaban trajes costosos pero lo que llamó su atención fue una chica, una morena de ojos verdes que la miró tan extrañada.  
Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos todo estalló en su ser, Cassandra sentía como su corazón bombeaba tan rápido como podía, un sentimiento de terror apoderó su alma y con miedo y confusión pudo encontrar algo de familiaridad en esa mirada. Aunque la chica llevaba una túnica pudo reconocer de inmediato de quién se trataba

"Rapunzel" se escapó de entre sus labios casi como un susurro

"Fuera de aquí, eres muy lenta" Sintió el brusco agarre de un hombre en su hombro apartándola del lugar, Cassandra quería detener todo el problema en el que estaba pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad, eran 10 contra ella y sólo llevaba una pequeña daga en su bota derecha, intentar hacer algo sería suicidio por lo que rogó por la vida de la princesa

"Fuera, ¡ahora!" Bruscamente aquel hombre sacó uno por uno a los futuros prisioneros. Cuando sujetó el brazo de Rapunzel Cassandra sintió su cuerpo enervar, ira y miedo crecían dentro de ella

"Se suponía que no iba a haber rehenes" Gritó tomando su daga

El hombre que había tomado a la princesa miró a Cassandra con despreció, era mucho más grande y corpulento. "Ese no es mi problema, si quieres quejarte con alguien que sea con Meg"

Se refería a aquella dama de cuerpo esbelto y fino.

"Ahora haz algo de utilidad y sujétalos" Con cuerda en mano Cassandra tomó las manos de la princesa. Rogó el haberse equivocado y que Rapunzel no estuviera en peligro pero el tacto jamás había sido tan familiar, esa sensación renació, cuando Cassandra quitó la capucha pudo confirmar su terror.  
Rapunzel la veía con tristeza y preocupación. Sin poder hacer algo más los esbirros tomaron el botín y regresaron al bar del pueblo.

*-*

"Todo listo?" mencionó la bella mujer que le había hecho compañía la noche anterior

"Así es Meg" Mencionó el corpulento hombre dando un paso adelante mostrando los montones de sacos de oro detrás de él, las monedas eran brillantes y relucientes eran tantas que desbordaban de los límites

"¿Encontraron prisioneros?" La líder se encontraba afilando uno de sus tantos cuchillos de combate

"4, una mujer y 3 hombres"

"Excelente, entonces tomen su parte y lárguense, cuidado con querer engañarme porque les costará muy caro" el relucir del puñar que sostenía aquella mujer era admirable.

"Qué pasará con ellos?" preguntó Cassandra. "Dijiste que no habría civiles" El tono molesto de Cassandra delataba su preocupación, todo el camino de regreso había centrado su mirada en Rapunzel.

"Bueno las cosas a veces cambian su rumbo, ¿no crees?. En cuanto a ellos serán vendidos" Contestó la dama con indiferencia

"Entonces te compraré a ella" Cassandra señaló a la morena, por supuesto que jamás cometería la estupidez de decir o mencionar que era Rapunzel de quien hablábamos

"¿Ella?, vale demasiado"

"Te daré mi parte del botín"

"Demasiado interés en la princesa, ¿no crees?" Al parecer sabía de quién se trataba "Ni todo el oro de ese carruaje vale tanto"

"Entonces sabías que ella estaba en el carruaje, me mentiste" recriminó Cassandra "Si los atrapan entonces serán juzgados"

"No lo harán, a menos que alguien piense delatarnos" Fulminó con la mirada casi adivinando lo que la guerrera imaginaba. "Y al parecer tú también sabes de quién se trata" Una sonrisa rastrera deformó el semblante de aquella temeraria. "Escucha Cassandra, ella es la princesa de Corona, por supuesto que es importante para nosotros así que toma tu parte y lárgate" La mirada fría de aquella dama le hacía estremecer, Cassandra sabía que tentar la paciencia de aquella dama no estaba en sus opciones.

Pero sin embargo Cassandra estaba convencida, iba a rescatar a la princesa aunque eso significase arriesgar su vida.

La noche calló pronto, las estrellas invadieron el cielo el negro y azul se apoderaba por completo del cielo. El frío también se hacia presente y con creces.  
El cargamento y mercancía del grupo de bandidos se entregaría a primera hora por lo que Cassandra tendría que rescatar a Rapunzel tan rápido como fuera posible, si no se apresuraba su querida amiga podría terminar en un destino trágico.

Cassandra había formulado ya cientos de planes y pensamientos en su cabeza, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior, antes había sido buena para la estructuración pero ahora mismo, cuando la presión y estrés atacaban no podía garantizar nada

"Maldita sea" blasfemó completamente molesta, estaba cansada de repetir el mismo patrón ridículo una y otra vez

El campamento donde se encontraban los prisioneros estaba del otro lado de las cabañas, cerca del establo. Tal vez si la joven encontraba alguna forma de llegar hasta allí sin llamar la atención podría liberar a Rapunzel, tal vez podría sobornar a uno de los vigías y tomar a la princesa antes de que se dieran cuenta. ¡Era un excelente plan!  
Cassandra estaba lista, había estudiado el plan múltiples veces en su mente, una y otra vez para evitar cualquier error.  
La guerrera se acercó lo suficiente al establo, con cautela observó por uno de los huevos de la madera podrida y pudo observar a dos vigías que cuidaban del campamento. Se acercó con cuidado, ella no reconocía a ninguno de los dos por lo que esperaba lo mismo. Siguió su camino lentamente y cuando por fin apareció levantó las manos en señal de paz

"¡Eh tú!" uno de los guardias levantó su espada, colocándola justo delante del abdomen de Cassandra

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó el otro, la mirada asustada en su rostro delataba la poca experiencia de aquel sujeto

"Sólo quiero una esclava" Casandra se mordió un poco la lengua, llamar de ese modo a su princesa era fatal

"No se venden" Dijeron ambos al unisono, como si estuvieran entrenados. Esto aumentó los nervios de Cassandra pues aquellos sujetos tenían armas apuntándole directo al cuerpo

"Están confundiendo las cosas, yo no quiero comprarla"

"No creo que podamos permitir eso"

"Es una lástima, realmente pensaba darles un increíble botín" Cassandra sacó de entre su bolsa un saco de oro Coroniano, tirándolo al suelo pudo romperlo con su espada

El semblante de ambos sujetos se iluminó, Cassandra sonrió victoriosa, sabía que los tenía en sus manos

Ambos hombres no tardaron demasiado en responder, después de pensar y susurrar entre ellos accedieron al trato

"Tienes 10 minutos" El sujeto de apariencia más joven le permitió pasar, abriéndole la puerta solo un poco.

Cuando Cassandra entró inmediatamente buscó a Rapunzel, no sería tan complicado, casi todos estaba durmiendo en el sucio y frío piso, los trajes elegantes y costosos que alguna vez denotaban estatus social ahora estaban manchados por la suciedad de la ciudad.  
Cuando Cass encontró a Rapunzel ella estaba sentada en el suelo con sus brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza baja  
Cassandra se a acercó e inmediatamente sacó su daga comenzando a abrir la cerradura

"¿Otra vez tú?" Rapunzel se alteró al sentir el frío metal chocar contra sus muñecas

Cassandra permaneció en silencio

"¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¡déjame en paz! " Si Rapunzel seguía así seguro las atraparían

"Shhh escucha, acabo de pagarle a unos sujetos para que te puedas ir, así que coopera y deja de moverte"

"¿Para que me vendas tú?, Olvídalo" El silencio se perturbó por los jadeos y quejas de la princesa

"Basta Rapunzel, soy yo... Cassan..."

Rapunzel sintió su corazón estallar, un calor familiar volvió a renacer de entre sus entrañas, observó con atención los ojos avellana que tenía en frente

"¿Cassandra?"

De repente el ambiente había cambiado, la desesperación y agonía se convirtieron en esperanza

Rapunzel forzó sus manos y pudo tocar las mejillas de la guerrera. "Eres tú" mencionó con lágrimas en sus ojos, una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios

"Yo también te extrañé" Cassandra le regaló una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizó a Rapunzel. "Ahora vámonos de aquí"

Cuando Cass pudo abrir la cerradura y quitar las cadenas de las muñecas de Rapunzel ambas chicas salieron rápidamente por la entrada principal. Los sujetos que resguardaban el lugar distraídos por su codicia contaban una por una las monedas de oro. Cassandra aprovechó la distracción y sin mediar palabra salieron del lugar.

"Había visto caballos por aquí" Rapunzel señaló al establo.

Cassandra ya habían pensado en esa opción pero la descartó, esos caballos seguro estarían altamente entrenados y no sólo se negarían a ser montados, corrían el riesgo de ser delatadas

"Tendremos que ir a pie, sígueme iremos al pueblo, hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro para ti"

Rapunzel no se opuso, era agradable ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga después de 10 largos años dónde ambas había perdido el contacto.

Con el corazón en el pecho y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas ambas chicas huyeron hacia la pequeña posada donde Cassandra pasaba su noches. Si un lugar podía ser seguro sin duda sería ese.

*-*

Después de casi 1 hora de caminata habían llegado. El lugar permanecía tan sucio y lúgubre como la primera vez. Cassandra y Rapunzel pasaron por la descuidada mesa del anciano que cuidaba del lugar. Este por su parte se sorprendió de ver a la morena que entraba a su residencia y sin temor o cautela le guiñó un ojo a la guerrera.  
Cassandra dejó pasar esto, no quería llamar demasiado la atención por lo que tomando la mano de la princesa la llevó hasta su habitación.  
Ahí descansaron un poco, Rapunzel se sentó en el suelo de paja mientras observaba a Cassandra caminar por la pequeña habitación de un lado a otro

"Lo de antes fue... Extraño" Rapunzel se acariciaba los brazos, la mirada alegre y brillante de sus ojos era apocada por su terror "¿Crees que vengan por nosotras?"

Cassandra observó a Rapunzel con los ojos abiertos "Sí, lo harán, tal vez ya lo estén haciendo ahora"

"Debemos irnos"

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"A Corona" Rapunzel levantó la voz, lo suficiente para atraer la atención de Cassandra. El tono en su voz denotaba cierta molestia

"Seguramente ellos ya van para allá"

"Entonces tenemos que llegar primero" La determinación de Rapunzel podía agobiar un poco a Cassandra

"No es tan fácil Rapunzel"

Pero está vez la princesa guardó silencio, lo único que salió de ella fue un suspiro cansado, volvió a la posición melancólica de antes acunando su cara entre las rodillas

"¿Por qué estabas con ellos?, ¿por qué estabas robando?" No era como si Rapunzel fuera algún tipo de justiciera pero era innegable que estaba bastante decepciona de la situación, después de años de ausencia Rapunzel encontró a su amiga de la peor manera

Cassandra guardó silencio, evitaba la mirada triste de la princesa pero era inevitable. Antes Cass no pudo tomarse el tiempo para observar a Rapunzel, las flores y atuendos alegres que la caracterizaban seguían en pie, pero si algo sorprendió a la guerrera fue el aspecto, las caderas de la princesa eran más grandes de lo que recordaba, además su busto había crecido, un mal presentimiento nació entre sus entrañas llenándola de cólera.

"Tenemos que movernos" la voz dulce de Rapunzel la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Lo importante ahora es llevarte a casa, tu esposo seguro está preocupado..." Lo último salió más amargo de lo que Cassandra esperaba

"Más que eso, me preocupada mi reino"

"Entonces nos iremos ahora" Casdandra tomó una pequeña ramita y dibujó entre el heno del suelo. "tomaremos los caballos e iremos hacia el este, cruzaremos el pueblo y tomaremos la ruta directo hacía las montañas"

"Tomaremos el camino del río, es más rápido"

"Y también más peligroso"

"Eso no importa, llegaremos pase lo que pase Cassandra" Rapunzel se levantó y cruzó los brazos. Así como la determinación de la princesa podía llegar a sofocar a Casandra también podía llegar a aterrorizarla

*-*

"Esto no fue buena idea" Cassandra se quejó mientras guiaba a los caballos por el sendero, atenta al suelo. Sí, el río era el camino más rápido pero también el más peligroso, era un lugar donde cazadores de toda la zona se reunían para atrapar presas por lo que la zona estaba llena de trampas.

"Nos detendremos un momento para que los caballo puedan tomar algo de agua" Rapunzel desmontó a su corcel y tomando la correa lo llevó hasta la orilla.  
El animal se encorvó y bebió con rapidez. Cassandra repitió el patrón, tal vez sí era un buen momento para que tomaran un pequeño descanso

"¿Aún crees que fue una mala idea?" Se burló Rapunzel mientras tomaba algo de agua entre sus manos y bebía

"Bueno, estamos en una zona infestada de trampas, apenas tenemos provisiones y oro para el viaje además de que es de noche y oh cierto, gente peligrosa y mala seguramente nos está buscando ahora mismo" Los pucheros y quejas de Cassandra conmovieron a Rapunzel, recordaba los lejanos momentos donde discutían, en específico sus días en la caravana.

"Esto no es tan malo" Rapunzel se acercó a Cassandra pero algo alertó a la guerrera, el brillo de la luna delató la posición de un metal sólido en el suelo, Cassandra se levantó de inmediato y antes de que la princesa diera un paso hacia delante ella se adelantó colocando su pie en el lugar equivocado.  
El silencio de la noche había sido perturbado, un grito ahogado salió de entre la garganta de Cassandra pero pudo contenerlo, apenas su pie acunó el suelo esa trampa le clavó una estaca de metal, la guerrera calló al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus sentidos agudizarse.

En todo estos años la hábil y solicitaría ladrona jamás sufrió un daño tan grave, se había caído de árboles, de había roto algunos huesos o recibido pequeñas fracturas pero jamás había sido atravesada por el hierro

Rapunzel se aterrorizó, se dirigió a Cassandra y le habló durante varios segundos

"¡Cassandra!, ¡Cassandra por favor!" Rapunzel comenzó a general lágrimas de pánico e impotencia

Pero Cass no podía escuchar nada, su oído estaba fuera de sus sentidos, un pequeño pitido que poco a poco fue desapareciendo era lo único que podía escuchar, sólo podía apreciar como la princesa estaba sobre ella, intentando desesperadamente que reaccionara

"Rapunzel... ¡RAPUNZEL!" la agonía salía de su cuerpo, un dolor insoportable comenzó a generarse, el frío del metal y la sensación de la sangre saliendo fue mayor.

"Tienes que, tienes que sacarme... eso" rogó la guerrera tomando las manos de Rapunzel apretando fuertemente

Pero Rapunzel no podía ni imaginarlo

"Pero Cass..."

"Si no lo haces... entonces... _moriré_..." Las palabras se agotaban y el tiempo corría.

Rapunzel entonces lo entendió, se sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su traje y lo preparó entre su manos, era de noche pero la princesa podía ver el objeto puntiagudo atravesar el pie de la guerrera, era largo pero delgado como una flecha. Rapunzel respiró hondo y se llenó de valor, contó en su mente y con fuerza jaló desde la punta sacando el metal a la mitad.  
Cassandra estaba devastada por el dolor, su cuerpo temblaba, apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando contener su llanto, como pudo la guerrera se llevó un guante a la mandíbula y se preparó para lo peor.  
Rapunzel sin tardar un segundo más, utilizando toda su fuerza jaló una segunda vez, en esta ocasión aquel objeto había salido por completo. Inmediatamente Rapunzel cubrió la herida con la prenda apretando con fuerza para que el sangrado se detuviera y así fue. Las manos de la princesa estaban llenas de una sangre ajena y Cassandra estaba tan cansada por el dolor que se desmayó.  
Rapunzel tocó la muñeca de Cassandra atenta a la pulsación de su amiga y, aunque débil, el corazón de Cassandra seguía latiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez empiece suave pero créanme, irá intensificándose.


End file.
